Hanging By A Moment
by hardyzfic
Summary: *Sequel To Run To The Water* In every relationship there comes a time when you're tested beyond the boundaries of what you believe you can handle. Matt and Tabitha have come to that point. Can they survive or will they just be hanging by a moment?
1. Default Chapter

.h.a.n.g.i.n.g.b.y.a.m.o.m.e.n.t. 

Chapter 1 

There was a slight breeze blowing off the ocean and seagulls were heard in the distance as the waves crashed into the shore. It looked as if it was going to be a gorgeous, peaceful day on the beaches of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. A woman stood with a young boy on the porch of a beach house overlooking the ocean. The young boy's dark brown eyes scanned the shore looking for a familiar face. He knew within the next instant his father's head was going to break over the horizon. He waited with baited breath until he saw the face of the man who loved him so much. 

The woman looked down at her son with a wistful smile on her face. Placing a hand on her barely rounding stomach she smiled and closed her eyes. God was blessing them with another child and neither one of them could believe it. It had been such a surprise that they had taken three tests before actually going to see a doctor. She chuckled lightly as she felt the small hand griping hers excitedly, almost hurting her. 

Elijah, you know he'll be here in just a moment. He just took the dogs for a walk sweetie. Your daddy knows what time you wake up. He'll be here soon. She said bending down slightly and kissing him on the forehead. 

Just as she got herself back up, she heard the dogs barking and turned to look. Laughing, she saw Matt running in the shallow water with them. Elijah took off at a run toward his father. Matt saw him and started running toward him, when they met each other, Matt scooped the tiny boy up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek before ruffling his hair and walking up to meet Tabitha. 

She looked on at the two and shook her head with a smile. Matt was covered from head to toe in sea water and sand, his long black hair was a curly mess, and his face had a few days growth of beard. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of track pants rolled up to his knees. As he held their son in his arms, he looked over flashing her a smile. To her he had never looked sexier. He bent down and placed Elijah on the sand, encouraging him to play with the dogs. He straightened and looked at Tabitha, licking his lips in the process. 

Tabitha smiled slowly as he walked as casually as possible toward her. He came within an arm's length before grabbing her hand and kissing it softly on the soft underskin. Not letting go, he pulled her in closely, burying his head in her neck and moaning as he placed his arms snuggly around her body. Pulling back, he placed another kiss on her lips and gave her stomach it's pat that had become a ritual. 

How are you feeling this morning? He asked as he placed an arm around her waist and walked with her, following the dogs and Elijah. 

Pretty good considering. The morning sickness is almost gone, at least I hope that it is and this wasn't just some weird fluke. She said ruefully. 

I was hoping. It's not that I don't love you Tabs, because you know you're my heart. I just can't take you being so sick and knowing I made you that way. He said as he playfully kicked sand up under his feet. 

It's not all that bad. I hated it when I first got pregnant with Elijah, but it's like, I've done this before and we got a beautiful son out of it. Hopefully we'll get another. She said smiling at Elijah. 

Or a girl. He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

Or a girl. She said sticking her tongue out. Looking over to make sure she wasn't going to walk on anything, she stopped paying attention to Matt. Seeing this, he took off at a run and got in front of her. As she turned back around, he began splashing water at her. Screaming and laughing at the same time, she tried to fight him off. Elijah and the dogs, who heard the commotion came to Matt's aid and she gave him a death look as she gave up, laughing and just taking it. 

*************** 

*Later That Afternoon* 

So are you enjoying your vacation from the WWF. Jeff Hardy asked his brother as they sat on the deck of his house cooking steaks. 

You have no idea bro. I missed this part of Tabitha being pregnant last time. It's amazing how horrible morning sickness and all that girly stuff is. I'm so glad I'm a guy. Matt said as Jeff nodded and took a drink of his beer. 

I hear ya there. Girls are so freaking confusing though. Maybe if I could just be a girl for a day, I could know what the hell they want from me. He said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

You and Carrie still playing games with one another? Matt asked as he flipped a steak on the grill. 

Hell yeah. I mean I adore the girl. Not like you adore Tabitha, but I could ya know and it's like I try, I really do, I just don't guess I try the way she wants me to. Jeff said blowing out a loud breath. 

Maybe you guys should just talk things through. I know you guys talk all the time, but maybe you just don't talk about the right things. Matt said as he gave Jeff a pat on the back. 

Jeff nodded and looked up when he heard a noise on the other side of the patio. He smiled as he saw his nephew walking toward them running his hands over his eyes sleepily. It was obvious that he had just awakened from his nap and Jeff laughed as he walked almost blindly over to him and sat in his lap, laying his head on Jeff's chest. 

What's up buddy? Jeff asked as he ruffled Elijah's hair. 

Mom made me get up. He said as he tried to go back to sleep on Jeff. 

Matt looked over at them and smiled as he saw the picture they made. 

There is a reason you're mom wouldn't let you sleep little man. You won't sleep when me and you're mom are trying to sleep. Wakey, Wakey. He said coming over to tickle the little boy. 

Elijah started laughing uncontrollably and kicking while Matt and Jeff tickled him mercilessly. 

Daddy!! Uncle Jeff!!! MOMMY HELP ME!!! He yelled as he tried to catch his breath. 

You guys leave him alone. Tabitha scolded them as she came out of the house carrying a tray of vegetables. 

The boys heard her and immediately stopped. Jeff smiled as he got up and walked over to hug her. 

How does my incredible looking sister-in-law feel today? He asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

The same way I felt when your brother asked me this morning. She said sticking her tongue out and popping a carrot stick in her mouth. 

Always gotta be a smartass don't ya? He said as he sat back down. 

Somebody has gotta keep you in line Jeff. Carrie has almost given up, therefore I have to pick up the slack. She said as she walked over to Matt, giving him a kiss. 

Yeah, whatever. Jeff said leaning back. 

Tabitha laughed and looked up at the cloudless sky, silently thanking God for the beautiful day. Dark clouds would probably be rolling in the next week or so. She would enjoy it.as long as it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

.h.a.n.g.i.n.g.b.y.a.m.o.m.e.n.t. 

Chapter 2 

Matt lay on his side with his head propped up on his hands watching Tabitha get ready for bed. He smiled when he saw her lift her shirt above her head and then place one of his on. He observed her body before the shirt found it's way down to cover her up. Her breasts were getting larger and so was her stomach. It was a slightly rounded shape and he knew that his child lay there. Sexy wasn't even the word to describe the way she looked to him. Pregnancy was far beyond sexy in his book. For some reason it always gave him some sort of male happiness when she would wear his clothes. His eyes followed her as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before coming to lay in the bed with him. As she snuggled closer to his warm, shirtless body she looked up at him. 

Why were you watching me just a second ago? She asked as she tried to get comfortable. 

You just look so beautiful Tabs, I love the fact that you're pregnant. It makes you so much sexier, I can't explain it. He said smiling at her. 

Tabitha looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back. His grin was infectious, it was as if he was a little boy in a candy store and the owner had told him he could have two of everything. 

Thank you for saying that, sometimes I don't feel very beautiful, but you always tell me everyday. She said giving him a quick kiss. 

Ya know what I'm really looking forward to? He asked as he turned his body over so that she could lay with her head on his chest. 

What would that be? 

This weekend. 

They looked at one another with barely leased passion. The coming weekend would be their fourth wedding anniversary and their first time really alone in months. His dad was going to take Elijah for the weekend and Jeff would entertain the little boy. They had told everyone they were going out of town, when in all actuality they were going to be staying at home just enjoying each other's company. 

I am too sweetie. Just think, we'll have the whole house to ourselves. No one waking us up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. None of Jeff calling to us complaining about Carrie and then Carrie calling and complaining about Jeff. It's just going to be us sharing a peaceful weekend. She said running a hand through his hair. 

That sounds good to me. 

He lay there with his wife in his arms and said a quick thank you prayer to his mother, because he knew that she was his guardian angel and she made all things possible for him. 

*********** 

Matt awoke with a start and reached over to put his arm around Tabitha, only to find an empty bed. Looking around the room, he saw her nowhere in sight. Getting up and putting a t-shirt on, he walked downstairs and smiled when he saw his son sitting in front of the television with his brother watching Scooby Doo re-runs on Cartoon Network. 

Hey man, what are you doing here? Matt asked as he had a seat next to his brother and his son on the couch. 

Tabitha invited me over to have breakfast and you know me dude, I never pass up a meal. He said taking a sip of the glass of orange juice that sat in front of him. 

Where's she at? In the kitchen? He asked as he got up and started walking toward the hallway. 

Yeah, she should almost be done in there by now. 

Aren't you going to say good morning to me daddy? Elijah asked as he looked at his father with sad eyes so much like his own. 

Of course I was going to, but you just looked so into your cartoons that I didn't want to bother you. He said reaching down to pick his son up. 

Did you sleep well? He asked brushing his hair out of his face a little. 

Yep, of course I did. My cartoons back on now Daddy, you can go see Mommy now. Elijah said as he wiggled free and sat down next to Jeff again. 

Matt looked at them and shook his head laughing. 

************* 

Hey there hot stuff. Matt said as he entered the kitchen. 

Tabitha, who had her back turned to him whirled around and screamed a little when he approached her from behind. 

I swear Matthew, you scared the shit out of me. She said hitting him with her dishrag. 

I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You just looked so involved in cooking over here. He said laughing at the face she made. 

It's alright. You just won't get any breakfast. She stuck her tongue out at him as she sat the table. 

Whatever, about this breakfast thing. What made you invite Jeff over? He asked grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate she sat out in front of him. 

Tabitha smacked his hand away and gave him an innocent shrug. 

I talked to Carrie last night and she said the two weren't talking so I figured he needed a little cheering up is all. I invited him to breakfast big deal. She said standing with her hands on her hips. 

Hey I didn't say anything about it, I was just asking. He said giving her a small kiss on the neck. 

As he came up from the kiss the doorbell rang and he looked at her with questioning eyes. 

Did you invite someone else? He asked as he heard Elijah running to answer the door. 

Maybe, maybe not. Elijah ask who it is before you answer the door. Tabitha yelled, but she was too late, he had already opened the door and let the person in. 

Mommy, Daddy, it's Aunt Carrie. This feels like Christmas. He said jumping up into the girls arms. 

Oh you didn't invite anyone else my ass. Tabitha, don't go sticking your nose in this again. He said as she smiled at him and waved off his threats and warnings. 

I'm not doing anything, I just wanted a front row seat to the show. She said smiling and hurrying into the living room where she heard the two civilly great each other. 

What are you doing here? Jeff asked as he took Elijah from Carrie's arms. 

Well if it's any of your business, Tabitha invited me. What are you doing here? She asked glaring daggers and crossing her arms over her chest. 

This is my brother's house, I don't have to have a reason to be here. Besides Tabitha invited me over for breakfast. He said mimicking her actions. 

They looked at one another and then it dawned on them. Tabitha had sat up this whole thing. As she looked at the two she saw what was going on and high tailed it out of the room. 

Tabitha, come back here. They both said at the same time, but she was already gone. 

Matt and Elijah looked at one another before walking into the kitchen, sitting down, and eating the breakfast that was now growing cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hangingbyamoment  
chapter three  
  
*A Few Days Later*  
  
Matt sat in the living room watching t.v. and talking on the phone to his brother.  
  
"Ya know I can't believe she just walked out of your house, wouldn't even give me the time of day after Tabitha went to all that trouble to set up that little meeting." Jeff said exasperated.  
  
"I know what ya mean dude, but listen. You two are in charge of Elijah this weekend while Tabitha and I take our anniversary trip so you two need to work it out before we bring him over and I better not hear of you two arguing around my son. He's very impressionable and will repeat everything you say." Matt said as he got up to pace a bit.  
  
He was getting irritated at Jeff and Carrie. This little love/hate relationship they had going was getting old, they both loved to fight and they loved the making up even more. That wasn't healthy and it drove everyone crazy.  
  
"Matt, we aren't going to fight in front of Eli. I promise. I just get so frustrated sometimes, I don't know how much longer I can do this man. From the moment we got together all we have done is tried to pick fights with one another and then make up. I love her Matt, I really do, but I wanna marry somebody someday and have what you and Tabs have, and sometimes I'm just not sure if I can have that with Carrie." Jeff said letting out a loud breath.  
  
"I know you love her Jeff and I know she loves you, but sometimes in a relationship love isn't enough. What I need for you to do as a brother and a father is go over and talk to her right not, because I don't want you guys arguing around my son, it's just not good for him." Matt said running a hand through his hair.  
  
On the other line, Jeff sat with his head in his hands running a hand over his tired face and blew out a deep breathe from his lungs.  
  
"I'll talk to ya later Matt. I have somebody to go see."   
  
With that Jeff hung up and Matt placed the phone down in the cradle before going upstairs to speak to his wife.  
  
******************  
  
Tabitha was standing over Elijah's duffel bag placing clothes and different toys inside while she sang along to the music on the radio. Looking up, she noticed Matt standing in the doorway watching her with a smile on his face.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Not very long actually. You haven't embarrassed yourself all that much." He said giving her a cheeky smile before walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I see you're finally off the phone with your brother. You two talk longer than two girls." She said laughing and sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, we were talking about Carrie. I told him I didn't want them fighting with each other when they watch him this weekend because it's not healthy, so right now Jeff is on his way over to her house. I think they are finally going to sit down and have an adult discussion on why they have a love/hate relationship all the time." Matt said as he picked up the duffle bag that Tabitha was now done packing.  
  
"I totally agree with you, they aren't around Elijah all the time so they may not even think before they argue. He doesn't need to be around that. I'm just thankful that you and I don't argue all that much and when we do, we keep it away from him." She said as she walked out of the room and turned the light out.  
  
**************  
  
Jeff sat in his car outside of Carrie's house nervous as hell. He was about to either go make the biggest mistake of his life or make his life complete and he was scared. He loved Carrie with all of his heart and he knew the way things had been going with the two wasn't normal or healthy, but it's what they thrived on. It all boiled down to the fact that she resented he wasn't there all the time and he resented the fact that she thought of herself as free while he was gone. Granted that was mostly his fault. He always gave her the impression that he was with all kinds of girls when he was on the road when in all actuality he was in his hotel room waiting to hear from her, thinking about the next time he could see her, re-living his last time with her. It was stupid he knew, but he had always told everyone he would be the brother who wouldn't settle down, but she had caught him and he could no longer deny her or himself.  
  
Gathering all his courage, he climbed out of his car and slowly walked to the front door. Deciding not to knock, he took out the key she had given him a long time ago and used it before walking inside. He looked around the house and was about to give up when he heard some music coming from the deck on the back side of the house. As he pushed the back door open he smiled as he saw her relaxed, laying in a hammock.   
  
******************  
  
Carrie turned as she heard her back door open and her face fell as she saw Jeff standing in the doorway. She slowly got up from her place and walked over to him. Her eyes had tears in them as she looked up at him and began to speak.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you anymore." She said as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
Jeff hugged her to him and tightened his arms around her as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I don't wanna fight with you anymore either Carrie. Can we just have a civil conversation, talk about the things that are really bothering us, instead of trying to throw stuff up in one another's faces?" He asked as he walked her over to sit down on the steps of the deck.  
  
They looked at one another, each waiting for one to make the first move and say the first words. Finally the silence was too much for Carrie to bare.  
  
"Jeff, tell me the truth about what you do on the road that way I can forgive you for whatever it is that you do and we can move on from this." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"That's just it Carrie. All this time I have lead you to believe that I sleep around all the time on the road and party all the time. I don't, I sit back in my hotel room waiting for you to call and thinking about the next time I can see you and re-living our last moments together. I don't do any of the stuff you think I do." Jeff said cupping her face in his hands.  
  
Carrie looked at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
"The only reason I wanted you to think I was out having fun was because I was the only guy who said he would never settle down. I was one who always said I would never commit to any woman, no matter how special she was, but that changed Carrie, that changed the moment I met you. I knew there was something about you, something that would change me. It would make me into a better man and make me see what the hell I had been missing out on. I kept fighting it and in turn that made me fight with you. I'm threw with it now though, I want us to have what Matt and Tabitha have. I want to be with you and only you." He said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Carrie smiled and pulled him into her arms. This was what she had been waiting for from the moment she had met him, this was what she had always longed for. Gone were the feelings of resentment she had and gone were the doubts. They could now be one and it didn't matter anymore what they had done and said before this moment. It was done and over with.  
  
****************  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Carrie awoke with a start and reached over to pull Jeff closer to her, but instead she found the bed empty. In his place there was a note.  
  
Good Morning Sunshine,  
I went to go pick up the little runt from Matt and Tab's. I'll see ya when I get home.  
Love,  
Jeff  
  
P.S.- I wrote a little something for you that I really hope you like! I started it a while ago and I finished it last night after you went to sleep.  
  
Sound Asleep   
Sitting on the porch...scared to ring the bell.  
I wait for you to see me...I sit scared as hell.  
Rocking in the chair...hoping the squeaks bring you near.  
I wait for you to hear me...I'm alone so filled  
....with fear.   
Pacing on the hardwood...not knowing what to say.  
When you see me pacing...when you make your way.  
Laying on your welcome mat...not feeling very welcome.  
I guess you're in there sleeping...you're so peaceful  
...when you sleep.   
Freezing on the outside...so cold but yet so sweet.  
Your body's on the inside...I'd kill to feel your heat.  
Dialing on my phone...the number of your phone.  
I can't mash send....so now I'm  
...going home.   
Walking towards my car...I'm down about myself.  
Getting in my car...I want to kill myself.  
You make me feel complete...At the same time I'm me.  
I'm so always not complete...without you I'm  
...never free.   
Free from depressive states...of mind, body, and soul.  
Free from sad days with me...free from sad  
...days alone.   
Turning my ignition switch...bright lights start shining through.  
My eyes are blinded momentarily.....Holy Shit...  
...It's you!   
Sitting on the porch together...not worried about the bell.  
We're looking in each other's eyes...  
I'm no longer scared as hell.  
This night will be a memory...  
One that's sure to keep.  
I didn't want to wake you...  
I thought you were  
Sound asleep.   
  
**********************  
  
Matt and Tabitha waved at Elijah who was sitting in the front seat of Jeff's car giving them a toothy grin.   
  
"So, what did Jeff say happened last night?" Tabitha asked as she walked with Matt inside.  
  
"They made up and we should see a different Jeff and Carrie from now on." Matt said smiling at his wife.  
  
"I'm so glad we don't fight like that, but ya never know what will happen in the future." Tabitha said as she looked up at the sky out the window.  
  
The weather had said storm clouds would be moving in over the next few days and she could already see them. Shaking off a chill, she went to go see how they were going to spend their next few days of freedom.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
